I've got you
by steffij62
Summary: Another one-shot. I love writing these haha.


Lauren hadn't been out of her house in a whole month. She was emotionally and physically drained from all that had happened. Lauren felt like she had no one; Whitney hated her for kissing her fiance; Joey had ended their relationship; and Lucy, well she was just the stuck up cow who lived over the road. Having had enough of being on her own, she contacted Peter; she knew that he was the one person that wouldn't judge her.

_From Peter - To Lauren_

_I'm at the train station, come meet me :) x_

Lauren was relieved; finally her best friend had arrived.

_From Lauren - To Peter_

_Okay, I'm on my way :) x_

Lauren hurried down the stairs and sprinted for the train station.

" Lauren!" Peter called, waving at her

" Peter" Lauren cheerfully screamed.

Lauren ran straight into Peter's open arms, engulfing him in a hug.

" I can't believe your actually here" Lauren happily sighed

" Well believe it, Lo." Peter smiled into Lauren's hair, kissing the top of her head.

" Let's dump your bags at my house and then we can go to the Vic"

" Are you sure it's okay me staying at your house?" Peter asked

" Yeah it's fine. Mum said it was okay and she don't live there anymore anyway. Now come on, lets go"

Lauren linked arms with Peter and they happily walked over to number five.

* * *

Lauren walked into the Vic first, followed by Peter. She noticed Fatboy, Poppy, Whitney, Tyler, Joey and Lucy sitting at a table in the back. Thankfully none of them had spotted her.

" Let's get a seat" Lauren announced, pulling Peter to the bar.

" Can I get an orange juice and a..." " pint" " and a pint please"

" So Peter Beale drinks beer, huh?"

" so Lauren Branning drinks soft drinks, huh?" Peter mimicked. Lauren laughed.

* * *

Poppy heard someone laugh from the opposite end of the pub. She noticed it was Lauren and turned her head to Fats.

" Arthur, who is that with Lauren?"

Fatboy turned his attention to the bar.

" P Dawg is that you " Fatboy shouted, making everyone's head turn in the direction he was shouting at.

* * *

" I think Fats has spotted us" Lauren chuckled

" P Dawg is that you"

" Yup he's definately spotted us" Peter said, laughing with Lauren.

" Sure is Fats" Fatboy walked over and man-hugged Peter.

Fatboy turned his head to Lauren. " Baby girl why didn't you tell us he was coming?"

" He wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" Lauren replied enthusiastically.

Lucy then came barging over with Whitney, Tyler and Joey in tow.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy shouted

" Well hello to you too sis" Peter laughed " And for your information I'm here for Lauren"

" She tell you her little sob story saying that I spiked her drink. It's not my fault she blames everyone else for her own problems" Lucy spat

" Don't talk about her like that! And yes Lauren told me that you spiked her drink. Didn't surprise me. You've done it before remember? Leanne. From the look on your face I can tell that you remember." Peter shouted.

" Listen up everyone." Peter continued, addressing the sentance to their friends. " If you have a problem with Lauren then you have a problem with me. And if you don't believe that Lucy spiked Lauren's drink then maybe you should go and ask my ex-girlfriend who she got spiked off of. It was Lucy who spiked her too." Peter shouted

He took Lauren's hand and walked out of the vic.

* * *

Whilst all the commotion was going on, Joey was talking to Whitney.

" Who is that?" Joey asked Whitney

" Lucy's twin. And Lauren's ex"

" What! Her ex. Why is she with him then?"

" He wasn't just her ex. He was the first person she was in love with and he is her best friend. They always had this weird special bond that nobody ever understood"

* * *

Everyone's face fell when Peter announced what Lucy had done whilst she was in Devon.

" Is this true, Lucy? Did you spike her drink?" Whitney asked

" That bitch deserved it. She wasn't right for Joey" Lucy replied, raising her voice a little

" What? I meant Peter's ex. Are you saying that you spiked Lauren's drink!" Whitney shouted

Lucy tried to retract her words but it was too late, she had literally just told the whole pub that she spiked Lauren's drink.

" I took your word over my best friend. I can't believe you would stoop so low" Whitney whispered, walking away.

By this time Joey had ran after Lauren.

* * *

" Lauren, wait!" Joey shouted, gaining the attention of Peter and Lauren.

" What do you want?" Lauren snarled

" A chance to explain" Joey despondently replied

" I don't think she wants to talk to you" Peter piped up

" And what's it to do with you?" Joey bitterly snapped

" Don't talk to him like that. And for your information it's everything to do with him because I'm pregnant and he is helping me raise it" Lauren shouted

" Pregnant? By who?"

" You. I'm not a fucking slut, Joey. But don't worry, you won't have to step up or whatever because you aren't getting anywhere near my baby."

" I'm gonna be a dad?"

" No, Joey you're not going to be anything. You made your choice. You picked her. That bitch almost killed my baby, I'm not letting her anywhere near me."

" Well I'm not letting him anywhere near _our_ baby. And yes I said _'our baby'_ because I have rights weather you like it or not." Joey walked off having said all he needed to say.

" Why did you say that I was raising the baby?" Peter chuckled

" Sorry. I like riling him up" Lauren laughed

* * *

The next morning Lauren had woken up early in the morning. She was being violently sick and Peter was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

" I need Joey. Go get Joey" Lauren tiredly asked Peter

" Okay. Where dows he stay?"

" Number 23"

Peter hurried over to number 23, banging on the door a minute later.

" What!" Joey grumbled, answering the door.

" It's Lauren. She needs you"

" She made it pretty clear yesterday that you were raising _our_ baby"

" She was winding you up. I only found out last week. She wants you, not me. Now go over there and help her"

Joey rushed over to number five wanting to help the girl he loved.

" What's wrong, babe?" Joey asked, hesitantly.

" I've got morning sickness" Lauren sighed, throwing up in the toilet again.

" I know it was Lucy who spiked you. She confessed to the whole pub"

" I'm sorry, Joey" Lauren cried

" It's me who should be sorry, Lauren. I believed that cow over you. I promise you that I will never do anything like that ever again."

Lauren was sick again and Joey rubbed his hand over her back, drawing little circles in the bottom of her back.

" I've got you now, babe. It's okay. I'm here" Joey said, kissing her softly on her shoulder.


End file.
